


Originis

by hereruha



Series: Blood Honey [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gods, It's another heartbreaking one I guess? I'm sorry? (or not), M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Prequel, Prince!ruki, Romance, Smut, general!reita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: Never would he have thought that love could be deadly, especially not in this case.Prequel to Lethargus





	Originis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> I mostly listened to [Bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcmQQT0b-Hk) by MsMr while writing this, so... I don't know if it really gives a specific mood to the oneshot tbh, it just inspired me all along.

“Your Highness, you called for me?”

The blond long-haired man rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Drop the formalities, Reita. You know you don’t have to talk like that with me,” he said, making the other straighten up from his bowing position.

“I can’t allow myself to be familiar with you in public,” replied the other as the servants closed the doors, leaving him alone with the other.

“That’s why I called you in my quarters,” smirked the smaller man, stroking the other’s cheek that was partly covered with the band he wore to cover his nose and the scar that marred his skin. “We’re all alone here, **_general_**.”

Reita leant in the other’s caress with a soft smile, closing his eyes.

“You were gone for so long, I thought you had fallen on the battle field,” whispered the prince.

“Ruki…”

“When I heard you were back, I had to see you,” he continued, smiling softly at the other.

“I’m only human, why do you worry so much about me? You nymphs know how short our lives are compared to yours,” sighed the brunet, cupping Ruki’s face with his hands.

“You can’t ask me to control my heart,” replied the nymph, locking eyes with the other.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Reita’s neck, feeling the other’s hands on his hips, and smiled softly before kissing him. He had missed this, the other’s warm and soft lips against his, the pleasurable sounds it coaxed out of him.

“I love you,” he whispered, leading him to his bed. “You’ve no idea how much.”

Reita smiled in their kiss as he heard those words. He pushed the prince down on the bed, climbing up above him and claiming his lips again. He knew he couldn’t quite imagine how much the prince loved him, nymphs’ emotions were so intricate, so strong compared to humans’, that much he knew. And it pained him to know that Ruki loved him so much, because if there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that Ruki would one day be heartbroken, for Reita wouldn’t be able to stay by his side as long as he wished he could, he was a mere human after all, his life was fleeting.

He opened Ruki’s robe and kissed down his chest, revelling in the moans that left the nymph’s lips.

“Reita, please,” whined the blond, squirming.

“What is it?” asked the general, looking up to lock eyes with the other’s blue orbs, smirking.

“I can’t take it slow today,” groaned the prince, feeling one of the other’s hands sliding down the back of his right thigh.

“Is that so?”

The nymph softly gasped when he felt the other’s thumb rub against his entrance, making him squirm even more. He usually loved it when Reita teased him, more than anything, but it had been months since he had seen the general, and even longer since they had had some alone time together. He quickly sat up, pushing Reita on his back as he climbed over him, his robe hanging loose around his lithe frame. He softly blushed when the other chuckled, obviously surprised but very pleased by the prince’s reaction.

“That’s a nice change,” said the brunet, still smirking.

“Shut up,” groaned the blond, hurriedly helping the other to get rid of his clothes. “I told you I– _Oh gods_ ,” he moaned, feeling one of the other’s finger slide inside of him. He had barely registered that Reita had grabbed the small bottle of lubricant Ruki always kept around his bed.

“You were saying?”

“It’s been so long,” sighed the prince, closing his eyes as he felt another finger slide in.

Reita hummed in response, staring up at his lover who was still over him, although he could see that his body was slightly shaking. He took his fingers out, shushing the blond with a kiss when he heard him whine in displeasure, and pushed him back on his back.

“Come on,” pleaded the blond, forcing Reita to lower himself so he could steal him another kiss. “Just do it,” he whispered against his lips.

The general couldn’t do anything but oblige to the other’s demand and slowly penetrated him, groaning when he felt how tight he was.

“It’s really been too long,” he groaned when he was fully sheathed in.

Ruki pushed against the other as much as he could in his position, moaning as he felt being filled completely.

“I missed you,” he murmured, kissing him again, coaxing him into moving with slow, subtle moves of his hips.

“I missed you too,” replied the brunet, sliding out of the other before sliding in again, slowly at first.

The rhythm of the general’s moves quickly increased, Ruki’s moans only spurring him on. He rolled them over, allowing the prince to be on top of him and ride him. His long hair was a mess, sticking to his body covered in sweat, covering parts of his face as he looked down at the general, his blue eyes softly gleaming.

“Don’t stop,” groaned the blond, feeling the other pounding inside of him from under him.

He threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips when Reita snapped his hips up in a particular angle.

“ _Gods!_ ” he screamed, his nails digging in the general’s knees as he supported himself, trying to stay up, even though he could feel his body shaking, the strength in his legs leaving him.

Reita sat up and pushed the prince back on the bed, he could feel his release coming as he snapped his hips against the other’s. Ruki kept on screaming to the gods, cursing, his eyes closed as he clutched the bedsheets. He harshly kissed the prince as he growled, coming inside of him while the nymph came between their stomachs.

 

* * *

 

“I wish it was easier.”

Reita raised an eyebrow, looking at the other when Ruki turned his face to look at him. The prince was lying on his stomach while the general was lying on his side, drawing circles with his fingers on the other’s naked back, their lower bodies covered with a light blanket.

“If I was a commoner, it would be so much easier for us,” continued the prince, nuzzling his nose against the other’s, he had taken his band off.

“Ruki,” sighed the brunet.

“You know it would be.”

“We don’t know that,” replied Reita, kissing the prince on his forehead. “As a commoner you would have had to marry a woman, your parents would have expected you to have children to carry the nam–”

“It doesn’t really change from life here,” retorted Ruki rolling on his back, cutting his lover off.

“Trust me, it’s a lot different.”

The prince looked away, knowing it was useless to talk about this with the other. Reita was probably right, he had a different grasp on life than Ruki, he had lived and seen things that the prince probably would never see with the sheltered life he led inside the palace’s walls. He just wished he could walk around holding the other’s hand, kiss him freely, not caring about other people watching… Now they had to watch their every move.

Ruki was the younger prince in the family and he was already betrothed to a princess from another kingdom, while Reita was one of the best generals in the king’s army. Men at court kept on throwing their daughters at him in hope of a marriage. What made his fame also was his age, because the man barely was 26, which was way younger than the other generals; he was young **_and_** successful, exactly what every man sought for in their daughter’s future husband. It was no secret that the brunet had a lot of success, and Ruki could only watch the courtship going on from afar, his heart breaking each time Reita smiled at one of those girls who were barely of age, if not at all. The brunet refused any engagement, he had promised Ruki he would never marry someone, but it didn’t stop the prince from feeling guilty too. By falling in love with the general, he had taken some of his freedom away.

“I love you,” he whispered, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

“I love you too,” replied the brunet, embracing the other.

Ruki buried his head in the other’s chest, refusing to let his emotions out. He couldn’t cry, not in front of Reita.

“If I could, I would take you away from here, we would start our own life, away from court,” said the general, feeling the other quivering in his arms.

“I know,” choked the prince.

They stayed this way for a few minutes, Reita cuddling the blond in his arms, kissing him softly and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, but a knock on the door disturbed their peace. They both froze in their spot, Ruki’s eyes widening in fear. Nobody was supposed to disturb him tonight, he had made it clear.

“Prince Ruki, may I come in?”

A sigh of relief escaped both lovers when they recognised the familiar voice.

“Come in,” said Ruki after they had both dressed up.

Another brunet walked in, bowing to the prince.

“Kai, what are you doing here?” frowned Reita, an arm wrapped around Ruki’s waist.

“I know I wasn’t supposed to disturb you, general,” said the brunet, straightening up. “But the insurgence in the South has been rekindled and the king wants the troops to react immediately so the situation doesn’t worsen,” he explained.

“You just came back,” murmured the prince, staring at the captain in disbelief. “What about the other generals? The other troops?”

“They’re busy on other fronts,” replied the captain.

Ruki looked down at his feet, knowing there was nothing he could do. If the king ordered them to deal with the rebellion, then they had to obey.

“It shouldn't take long, my prince,” continued Kai, feeling sorry for the couple. He had known about them since the very beginning, and if there was something he hated doing, it was disturbing them during one of their rare moments of indulgence. “It shouldn’t take more than a month.”

“A month,” repeated Ruki, looking up at his lover. “I just got you back…”

“I’ll be back sooner than you think,” replied Reita, smiling at the other, trying to hide his emotions.

In this matter he knew he had to reassure the other, he knew Ruki hated when he went on the field. No matter how many times he would tell the prince that it was his job, he would still worry.

“You always say that,” sighed Ruki. “Just… Send me a letter when you can, I don’t want to be left without any news from you like last time.”

Reita nodded, smiling softly at his lover.

“I will,” he said, cupping the other’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing him.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“I beg you, my gods, protect him,” whispered the blond nymph, his fingers deep into a bowl full of blood, three sacrificial doves dead next to it.

The prince stirred the dark red liquid with his fingers, the metallic stench filling the small dark room.

“I will give you anything you want, just protect him, keep him alive,” he continued, running his fingers over his face, covering it in streaks of blood. “Bring him back to me, don’t let him die out there.”

 

* * *

 

The sound of trumpets made Ruki jump off his bed, leaving behind him the cat and the books that had kept him company the last four months. _They’re back_ , he thought, his heart racing as he thought about his lover. He should have been gone for a month only, but the rebellion had been stronger than expected and harder to tame because most of the troops were busy fighting on other fronts.

The blond nymph quickly slipped on his shoes and then hurried out of his quarters, hoping that his offerings and prayers to the gods had reached them. Just the idea of Reita dying broke his heart, the prince just wasn’t ready to let go of his human lover yet, he never would be. He knew what the general thought, he knew that it pained him to know that the nymph loved him so much, but a nymph’s emotions were so much more vivid than a human’s emotions. Ruki could very well remember that the moment he had met Reita, the moment he had realised his feelings for him were growing past friendship or simple infatuation, he had been doomed. But what could he have done? He had no control over them.

The prince slowed down when he reached the main doors, trying to calm himself down before his father saw him. What worried him more than outliving his lover was the king finding out about their relationship. They always tried to be as discreet as possible, Ruki’s servants were loyal to him and would never betray his trust, but the king still had eyes everywhere.

He smoothed down his robe before stepping out.

“Ruki, you decided to join us?”

The blond slightly bowed to his father, noticing from the corner of the eye the look his mother gave him.

“Should I have stayed in my quarters? I thought I should welcome the troops back, too. They fight for our safety after all,” he replied, straightening up.

“You didn’t welcome back General Hiro’s troops when they came back a month ago,” retorted the king, a frown slowly twisting his face.

“I didn’t approve of that campaign.”

“But you approve of this one?”

The prince looked away, biting his lower lip, and walked to his mother’s side.

“Be careful with your father,” she whispered when the king turned his attention to one of Ruki’s sisters. “He’s starting to get suspicious, you’re not as discreet as you think.”

Ruki’s eyes widened.

“I know about your relationship, and I don’t have any problem with it, your father on the other hand…” the queen sighed, glancing at her husband for a second. “If he ever finds out, you will be in trouble, Ruki, and let’s not even talk about what will happen to your lover.”

“Mother…”

“I won’t always be able to protect you, my son,” she said, a soft smile stretching her red full lips, although he could see the worry and pain in her eyes.

“I know, mother.”

They both straightened up when the gates were opened, letting in the troops. The prince directly spotted Reita, a smile threatening to break his solemn expression when he noticed that the general seemed to be unharmed. However, the relief he felt quickly vanished when he noticed a shadow looming over the victorious troops, his eyes widening when he noticed what it was.

“No…” he whispered, his voice shaking, as he took a step back.

“You asked for him to be safe, I granted you your wish, didn’t I?”

“But you… You’re not a–”

A thunderous laugh reverberated around Ruki, making him stop what he was saying, his whole body shaking in dread.

“I couldn’t just ignore a cry of help from one of my children, now, could I?” said the demon, a smirk spreading his dark lips. “You got what you wanted, now I’m here to collect my price.”

The blond tried to take another step back when the demon appeared in front of him, but fear paralysed him. The grey-skinned man grabbed him by the jaw, his claws slightly scraping the blond’s skin.

“You’re so full of light, it’s disgusting.”

Ruki gulped, feeling like his body was giving up, he had lost all control over it.

“Let’s soil you a bit, shall we?” smirked the demon before revealing his fangs.

 

* * *

 

“Ruki?”

The queen looked at the prince who stood at her side, her face going white when she noticed that he wasn’t moving and that his eyes were gleaming.

“Take the prince to his quarters!” she barked at the guards, catching everybody’s attention.

The guards quickly grabbed the prince under the queen’s order and carried him inside the castle, the queen following them, her heart hammering in her chest in fear of what could be happening to her son. Not many people could say they had met a god, but she had, and she very well knew what it looked like from an outsider’s point of view too. Her son was stuck in a sort of parallel world, but everything would feel real to him, way too real, he wouldn’t even know that what was happening was only in his head.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is happening?” asked the king, bursting into the blond prince’s chambers not long after the prince had been laid on his bed.

“Doesn’t it seem obvious to you?” retorted the queen, stopping herself from glaring at her husband. “He’s having an encounter with a god.”

“There is nothing we can do, your majesties,” intervened Ayane, the high priestess, after taking a look at the blond prince. “The prince will break out of his trance when the god leaves, there is nothing we can do to get him back to us before that happens.”

“Why make such a fuss, Asumi? We should feel honoured that our son is in contact with a god,” sighed the king, running a hand through his dark hair in exasperation. “Tell me when he’s back,” he told the priestess before leaving, his guards following him.

The queen heavily sighed once the king was out and looked at the red-haired priestess.

“My queen…”

“Don’t say it,” murmured the queen, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m not sure the prince will come out of this unscathed,” said the priestess, looking down as she spoke.

“I know he won’t,” replied the queen, looking at her son’s fingers. They were turning black, it looked like ink was slowly spreading over his skin. “He finally came to take what belongs to him,” she continued, stroking her son’s face. “But why now?”

“Prince Ruki contacted the gods, my queen,” answered Ayane, noticing the change in the queen’s expression.

“He did what?” she exclaimed, standing up.

The priestess took a step back. She knew the queen would react this way, but it still slightly took her aback. The queen was a very calm and collected person, she rarely let her emotions out of control, the rare moments it happened were usually when her son did something she didn’t approve of, or that worried her. It usually always was about Prince Ruki and the priestess knew why. She was the only person aware of the prince’s true origins, she had been the one who kept demons and gods from the underworld at bay, who kept the prince’s real father away so he wouldn’t corrupt him.

“When did he do that?” asked the queen, crossing her arms.

“Over a month ago. He went into the Grand Temple during the night, when I went there at dawn I found three dead doves and a bowl full of blood. I later talked to servants who told me they had seen the prince wandering the castle at night and enter the temple.”

“He shouldn’t have done that…”

“He was worried, my queen…”

“I told him before to never do any kind of offering himself, why can’t he listen?” groaned the queen, running a hand through her blond hair, frustration clear in her moves and voice. “I knew he’d find a way to get in touch with Ruki if Ruki made offerings to the gods,” she sighed, looking at her son who didn’t seem to break out of his trance.

“He’s in love, your majesty, there’s little one can do to control someone who’s in love like the prince is,” replied the priestess. “I tried to contact the gods myself about the prince’s request after talking with him, but I suppose it was already too late.”

The queen didn’t say anything, knowing that Ayane was right. They had done all they could to protect Ruki from his real father, keeping him inside the castle’s walls which gods could only penetrate if they had been invited. However, she knew they wouldn’t always be able to control him.

_“Just let me in!”_

The queen looked at the doors with a frown, wondering what all the commotion was about.

_“I’m sorry, general, but the queen is inside and…”_

_“I don’t care if the queen is inside! Let me see him!”_

The priestess glanced at the queen, wondering what the blond woman would do. By the defeated sigh that left her lips and the way she stood up, the red-haired woman concluded that the queen would do what her son would want.

“Let him in,” ordered the queen.

The servants opened the doors and let the brunet general walk in. The man rushed to the bed and grabbed his lover’s hand, worry written all over his face.

“You shouldn’t be here, general,” said the queen.

“I know,” sighed Reita, not taking his eyes off his lover. “But I've been making him wait for so long, I can’t stay away any longer.”

The priestess stepped forward, laying a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“He will get out of his trance, don't worry,” she said, glancing at the queen as she spoke. “But the god has power over how long this will last, so I can’t tell how long it will last.”

“I’ll stay here no matter how long it takes.”

“Just take care of my son, general,” said the queen, walking out of the chambers.

Reita looked over his shoulder as the blond woman left, he didn’t even have time to reply that the doors were already closing behind her.

“She’s just worried.”

He looked at Ayane, frowning slightly.

“Gods aren’t supposed to be able to contact Ruki, Reita. And his relationship with you has been taking a toll on her. She’s been keeping the king off your backs for a long time, trust me. He’s getting more and more suspicious, it’s only a matter of time before he hears of all this.”

“You think I don’t know?” retorted the brunet man, rolling his eyes. “Why do you think that I’m away so often? Why do you think that the king sends me and not other generals? If I were to refuse, no matter the reason, he would suspect even more that something’s up. I try to protect Ruki too, but he’s so stubborn…”

“But what will you do when his fiancée moves here and they get married? Reita, you know this relationship isn’t going anywhere.”

“I tried to stop this from getting too serious, but his emotions are ten times stronger than mine, and he’s young, too…”

“You’re young too.”

“You know what I mean,” sighed the general.

Ayane slightly nodded. What the brunet meant was that even though the prince was already 20 years old, in a way he was a lot younger because nymphs’ life expectancy was a lot longer than humans’.

“I just want to give him what he wants as long as it’s possible, I want to make him happy as long as I can,” said Reita, smiling softly at his lover. “When he gets married I will step away, if that’s what you're wondering. I won’t get in the way of his marriage.”

“What if he asks you to stay at his side? What if he wants to continue with this?”

The brunet didn’t answer, he didn’t have to, the priestess knew what his silence meant. The prince had the general wrapped around his finger, if he wanted their relationship _–their affair–_ to continue, Reita would give in. She sighed as she observed the way the brunet held the other’s hand, the way he looked at him. It pained her to see such a genuine and loving relationship doomed by both men’s status. She looked away, her heart clenching at the thought of what would happen to her childhood’s friend if the king ever found out about his relationship with his son.

“I’ll leave you alone with him. Send someone when he’s out of his trance,” said the red-haired woman as she walked out. She had to find a way to stop Ruki’s real father from doing something irreversible to the prince.

 

* * *

 

He inhaled sharply, his throat and lungs hurting as he did so. He felt some shuffling on his side as he slowly opened the eyes, his vision blurry. He squinted as his eyes tried to adapt, there was so much light it hurt.

“Ruki?”

The prince softly groaned in response, his body hurt all over, it felt like all his bones had been broken.

“Thank gods you’re back! Wait, I’ll warn Ayane.”

The blond tried to sit up, but a splitting headache kept him lying. He felt weird, something was off but he couldn’t tell what. He blinked a few times when he noticed that his lover was back and leaning over him, smiling softly.

“Reita,” he said, his voice slightly gruff. “You’re back.”

“Of course, I told you I would come back to you,” replied the general, softly smiling at the prince.

“You’re really back…”

The prince sat up despite his headache and threw himself at the brunet, tears burning his eyes.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he sobbed in the general’s neck.

“Ruki…”

The blond shut the other up with a kiss, basking in the feeling of the other’s warm lips on his again after four months.

“Ruki, stop.”

The blond couldn’t stop himself, the other’s scent exhilarating to him, and the taste of blood as he bit down on the brunet’s lip making his senses go numb. The other kept on pleading for the prince to stop, trying to push him away with all his strength as Ruki kissed him down his neck, but at some point the resistance ceased, the pleading stopped.

The prince felt light-headed when he pulled away, but soon he realised that the brunet wasn’t moving anymore.

“Reita?”

He shook the other, his light-headedness fading away. As his vision sharpened, his eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat.

“No… No no no, Reita!” he yelled, shaking his lover more than before, begging him to wake up, but he wouldn’t, the prince knew it. The bedsheets were already soaked in blood, and when the blond ran his hands over his face in desperation, tears threatening to spill again at any moment, he realised he had blood around his mouth too. What had he become? What had that daemonic god done to him?

 

* * *

 

The blond observed the fire raging on the castle grounds, hearing some faint screams in the distance, as he stood on a hill a few miles away.

“Are you sure this was the best thing to do?”

He turned to the long-haired brunet that stood next to him.

“I don’t want anything from my former life to remain.”

“What about me? Am I not a reminder of Reita? Of your former life?”

“Maybe you are, but I can’t possibly kill my own creation now, can I?” he replied, stroking the other’s cheek. “You’re my family now, Kai, and that's for eternity,” he stated before focusing his gaze back on the burning castle. “May your worthless souls rest in peace,” he spat, turning around and walking away, covering his head with the hood of his black cloak.

The former captain looked one last time at the castle before following the fallen prince. Never would he have ever imagined that someday, the loving prince he used to know would become a heartless creature feared all over the country.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> Ah I'm so sorry I'm taking forever to post, university is really no joke. I realised that when I've time to write, I'm usually too exhausted mentally to actually write. _But_ I still managed to finish writing this!  
>  I hope you enjoyed this oneshot (much longer than the other one of this series). I thought I would give a bit of an explanation as to how Ruki became what he is, although there's obviously still a lot that hasn't been explained.
> 
> I'm curious, what would you like to read about next?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
